


An Old Past Time

by foxbm



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxbm/pseuds/foxbm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima attempts to teach Delphine baseball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Old Past Time

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a post about Delphine on Tumblr and was feeling nostalgic. Went through my notes and found this one-shot I never posted. 
> 
> I'm pretty sure I wrote it after watching a movie called '5 to 7' and was inspired. 
> 
> Happy reading.

"I understand that you are French, but if you're going to live in America you're going to have learn. It's the only way." Cosima said seriously. 

Delphine smirked and shook her head. 

"I feel that this should be offensive, but I'm open to this idea of yours." Delphine replied trying to copy Cosima's serious tone. 

It was a beautiful October day in San Fransisco. The sun was shining, the temperature at a comfortable 70 degrees, and a slight breeze going.   
Cosima was helping Delphine adjust to American life in every way she could. That included learning an old American past time. Baseball. 

"Awesome. So, what I have here is a yellow plastic ball. In your hands you have what you called earlier a 'stick', but babe that is actually a bat." Cosima was explaining before Delphine shot up her arm with a question to ask. 

"Yep?" Cosima responded. 

"Ok, I have two questions, ma cherie. Um, that ball has holes in it, why is that? Second, why is the 'bat' named after an animal?" Delphine asked innocently knowing that her questions might bug Cosima a little bit. 

Cosima immediately put a hand to her forehead and mumbled something about dating a French. Delphine giggled amused at Cosima's frustrations. She never assumed Cosima enjoyed sports so much until she caught her one night after they first started dating yelling at the tv screen over a 'bad call'. 

"Um, how about you add those to your notes and we will discuss em later." Cosima finally replied doing her best to remain patient with the blonde which she usually was.

Delphine made a surprise look. 

"I should be taking notes? I didn't bring a pen or notebook with me, how can I possibly remember?" Delphine exclaimed pretending to be worried. 

Cosima let out a louder sigh this time and shook her head. 

"Delphine, it's fine. I'll remember. Okay, now you see this ball? I'm going to throw it to you and you're going to hit it with the bat. Remember elbow up, back straight, and swing from the heels." Cosima said getting ready to throw Delphine a pitch. 

"Wait. Can you come show me where my elbows should be again?" Delphine asked hoping Cosima would come and move her arms into the proper position like she had earlier. 

Delphine had thought it was adorable. And sexy. 

"Nice try. But I'm not touching you until you hit a ball. Ready?" Cosima answered and got ready again to throw Delphine a pitch. 

Delphine nodded and held up the plastic bat. She smiled and couldn't help but think how funny it was that Cosima was trying to teach her baseball. 

The pitch was slow and Delphine waited until the time was right and did exactly as Cosima had said and swung from the heels.   
The plastic bat met the plastic ball and sent it far off into the distance of the park they were in. Delphine dropped her bat and smirked again at Cosima. 

"I think that's what you Americans call a home run, non?" Delphine asked Cosima trying not to smile too much. 

Cosima took off her glasses and used the hem of her shirt as if she were cleaning them and shook her head. 

"You already know how to play baseball, huh?" Cosima asked Delphine as she walked from her 'mound' to where Delphine was standing. 

Delphine couldn't help it and finally let out a huge smile, wrapping her arms around Cosima. 

"I learned as a small child. My father loves the Yankees." Delphine admitted as she tried in her best American accent to pronounce 'Yankees'. 

Cosima groaned into Delphine's shoulder. 

"You were very cute though. Trying to show me how to swing a bat and the other techniques. Very cute." Delphine replied laughing at the same time as she let go of Cosima who was smiling now as well. 

"Well, I was going to show you my version of a 'home run' tonight, but I'm sure you already know and all." Cosima said with a smirk walking away to retrieve the remainder of the plastic balls.

This time it was Delphine who let out a loud groan. 

"Cosima, actually, I don't think I know baseball very well, I'm not even sure what a home run really is." Delphine yelled out as Cosima just laughed. 

'Cheeky, that one.' Delphine thought as she watched Cosima finish picking up the balls. Very cheeky.


End file.
